FXXK IT
by Silvie Vienoy
Summary: Bertemu cinta pertama di dalam penjara dan mendapatkan ciuman pertama di antara tumpukan sampah, tidakkah itu romantis! [CHANBAEK] RnR!
1. Penjara dan Tong Sampah

Chanyeol mengumpat dengan kesal saat beberapa petugas polisi mendorongnya ke dalam sel yang di sambut oleh aroma susu basi bercampur dengan alkohol dan asap rokok. Ruangan berukuran kotak itu dipenuhi oleh gelandangan, dan sisanya orang-orang _teler_ yang sudah tidak bisa mengangkat kepala mereka sendiri.

Jongin tersenyum senang, dia mabuk berat setelah menghabiskan empat _shot_ pertamanya dengan gelas sloki yang hampir ditelannya. Sehun, si _kecil_ kesayangan Jongin, memeluk tubuh Jongin dan melafalkan adegan di mana Jack memeluk Rose di film _Titanic_. Mereka benar-benar mabuk.

Kris adalah satu-satunya laki-laki yang masih setengah sadar, setelah dirinya. Chanyeol terlihat jengkel setengah mati karena berada di dalam ruangan yang kotor seperti sekarang, dia mulai mengumpat lagi—lalu menghujam Kris dengan tatapan sinisnya dan berguman, "Ini salahmu, membawa dua idiot itu ke _club_ bersama kita."

Ini adalah malam yang sibuk. Empat hari sebelum malam natal, dan mereka berenam memilih untuk pergi ke _club_ —berbuat dosa sebanyak mungkin, sebelum melakukan pengakuan dosa dengan nyanyian misa di bawah pohon natal.

Chanyeol tidak merencanakan bahwa kegiatan mereka ini akan berakhir dengan Jongin yang melempar gelas slokinya ke kepala seorang pria berusia pertengahan, dan Sehun menaruh sepatunya di atas kepala pria itu.

Kris berada disini karena dia memukul pria itu saat melihat Sehun yang mabuk berat hampir mendapatkan pukulan kasar darinya. Sedangkan Chanyeol tidak bisa melewatkan perkelahian begitu saja. Berkelahi di dalam _club_ adalah hal yang sangat disukainya, melebihi berada di dalam _club_ itu sendiri.

Mereka berenam berakhir di sini, dengan Junmyeon yang sedang bernegosiasi di luar sana untuk membebaskan teman-temannya itu.

"Junmyeon berhenti menangis! Kau pikir polisi itu akan membebaskan kita karena tangisanmu? Kau benar-benar—Aish! kenapa aku bisa berakhir dengan manusia-manusia sampah seperti kalian." Kris memijat pangkal hidungnya, kepalanya pening bukan main menghadapi kebodohan di sekitarnya.

"Foto-foto ini akan kujadikan arsip nasional untuk mengancam kalian di kemudian hari." Jongdae tertawa dengan senang, satu tangannya terus mengambil foto-foto keempat laki-laki di dalam jeruji besi dengan kamera ponselnya—Chanyeol bahkan harus menahan Kris sebelum dia mengamuk, karena Jongdae mengambil gambar wajahnya dalam situasi buruk.

Selama ini Kris berpikir bahwa dia lahir ke dunia dengan harga diri seperti raja, jadi apa yang dilakukan Jongdae benar-benar melukai harga dirinya.

"Jangan jadi manusia kampungan, cepat hapus foto-foto itu sebelum video memalukan milikmu kusebar di _blog_ -ku." Ancamnya.

Seharusnya Kris tahu bahwa Jongdae bukan tipikal orang yang bisa ditakut-takuti dengan ancaman seperti itu, karena Jongdae adalah manusia yang sangat masa bodo dengan _image_ -nya.

"Kau tahu apa yang lebih kampungan dariku? Rambutmu."

Rambutnya?!

Ini penghinaan besar untuk seorang Kris Wu.

"Kau tahu apa yang lebih kampungan dari rambutku? Wajah kotakmu!"

"Kau tahu apa yang lebih kampungan dari wajah kotakku? Warna _softlens_ -mu."

"YHA! KAU MAU KUPUKUL HAH!"

 _Kena kau!_ Jongdae bersorak menang.

"Aku pulang. Aku tidak bisa menahan kebodohan ini lagi, biar ini menjadi pelajaran untuk kalian semua. Pergi ke _club_ bukan pemecah masalah dari kehidupan kalian yang menyedihkan." Junmyeon si pemuda yang bijaksana, si pemuda yang hanya memesan Coca Cola di _club_ , si pemuda yang menjadikan _Dalai Lama_ sebagai panutan hidupnya, berjalan ingin keluar dari kantor polisi itu sebelum mendengar jeritan Kris yang memaki Junmyeon dengan kata-kata khas dirinya;

"Berteman saja dengan _Dalai Lama_! Jangan harap kau bisa berbicara denganku, atau merindukanku lagi, aku jauh lebih baik dan bijaksana dari _Dalai Lama_!"

Membuat Junmyeon membalikkan tubuhnya dan kembali duduk di meja petugas untuk melanjutkan tangisannya yang belum selesai.

Chanyeol memutuskan untuk duduk di lantai sel yang dingin dan kotor. Dia menempelkan wajahnya di antara jeruji besi, dan membiarkan Jongdae berteriak senang sembari mengambil foto-fotonya dengan sinar _blitz_ yang membuat matanya berkunang.

Dia juga melihat Junmyeon yang masih menangis dan memohon di meja register, dan Sehun yang kini tengah menangis dan menjerit di dalam pelukan Jongin karena merindukan Ibunya.

"Aku berjanji akan segera pulang ke rumah dan bermain _Polly Pocket_ bersamamu, _Mom_."

Oh, malam ini akan sangat panjang untuknya.

Mata Chanyeol tidak sengaja menangkap bayangan seseorang dengan rambut berwarna hitam, dan mata sipit—orang itu berjalan dengan beberapa petugas yang mengantarnya ke dalam sel ini, lalu—

"KAU PIKIR, KAU BISA BEGITU SAJA MENARUHKU DI DALAM TEMPAT SAMPAH SEPERTI INI?! AKU HANYA MELANGGAR TIGA LAMPU MERAH! TUNGGU SAMPAI PENGACARAKU DATANG!" Teriakan laki-laki itu sangat keras sehingga semua yang berada disana menatapnya dengan terkejut, bahkan Jongin dan Sehun yang mabuk berat menolehkan kepala mereka. Petugas polisi menatapnya dengan sedikit takut sebelum mendorongnya dengan paksa masuk ke dalam sel.

"Nak Byun Baekhyun, anda harus tenang—pengacara anda sedang dalam perjalanan kemari." Petugas itu membaca kartu tanda pengenal yang disitanya dari laki-laki tersebut.

Entah efek alkohol yang mulai menggerogotinya atau bukan, tapi Chanyeol bisa melihat tiga Dewa _Aphrodite_ memanahkan cinta ke arahnya saat melihat laki-laki berambut hitam tersebut. Laki-laki itu mungkin berusia satu tahun lebih muda darinya _._

"Hai, boleh berkenalan?"

Menunggu adalah hal yang membosankan, dan Chanyeol memiliki rasa percaya diri tinggi yang selalu tersedia di dalam dirinya. Baekhyun—Si laki-laki berambut hitam itu mengalihkan matanya ke arahnya, wajahnya seperti bersiap mengeluarkan kemarahannya—dan menatap Chanyeol penuh jijik. Siapa yang mau berkenalan dengan pria yang mendekam di dalam sel yang kotor seperti dia?

Tapi Chanyeol belum ingin menyerah, dia mendapatkan predikat _bad boy_ bukan tanpa sebab. Dia tidak pernah ditolak di dalam hidupnya. Kris membuang mukanya dengan malas—tahu, bahwa sebentar lagi si _sampah_ Chanyeol akan mengeluarkan kata-kata yang tidak kalah sampahnya.

" _Hey Baekhyun, do you want to hear a joke about my dick?_ "

Kali ini giliran Jongdae yang memutar matanya dengan bosan, lalu memilih untuk menemani Junmyeon di meja depan. Jongin dan Sehun tersenyum seperti orang sinting, Kris merubah posisi duduknya, dia tersenyum senang—membayangkan bahwa sebentar lagi mereka akan menyaksikan laki-laki itu menampar wajah Chanyeol karena berbicara tidak sopan.

Tapi laki-laki berambut hitam itu hanya berdiri terdiam di sana, dengan wajah tidak tertarik, menunggu Chanyeol melanjutkan obrolan sampahnya.

" _Nevermind, it's too long and big_!" Chanyeol mengakhiri lelucon joroknya dengan tawa keras. Jongdae menutup wajahnya dengan malu, berharap dia memiliki jurus membelah diri.

Tanpa diduga, laki-laki itu berjalan mendekat ke arah Chanyeol—menyusuri wajah Chanyeol selama beberapa detik sambil mengunyah permen karetnya, sebelum mengulaskan senyuman simetris yang membuat Chanyeol merasakan ribuan kupu-kupu mengaduk perutnya.

" _Hey, do you want to hear a joke about my ass_?"

Mata Chanyeol bersinar dengan tertarik, umpannya berhasil, dia melemparkan tatapan penuh kemenangan ke arah teman-temannya. " _Sure_!" Chanyeol menjawab dengan penuh semangat, laki-laki berambut hitam itu memasang mimik berpikir sebelum membisikkan sesuatu di telinganya.

" _Nevermind, you'll never get it._ " Bisiknya dengan tenang, tapi cukup keras untuk di dengar Kris, Jongin, Sehun maupun Jongdae dan membuat mereka jatuh terguling tertawa dengan keras. Sementara Chanyeol di sana hanya membeku dengan wajah yang memerah, mengetahui bahwa laki-laki berambut hitam itu baru saja menolak dirinya dengan telak.

 _Menolaknya dengan telak._

...

Jongdae masih tidak bisa berhenti membicarakan bagaimana rayuan sampah Chanyeol ditolak dengan cara yang cukup menyakitkan oleh seorang laki-laki di dalam sel tadi. Setelah melalui proses yang panjang akhirnya Junmyeon berhasil mengeluarkan mereka, satu jam setelah laki-laki yang menolak Chanyeol dijemput keluar oleh pengacaranya.

"Aku akan pulang sendiri."

Kris menoleh ke arah Chanyeol dan tersenyum mengejek.

"Jangan melompat dari jembatan, jangan meminum cairan pembersih lantai, juga jangan berhenti berharap. Orang yang patah hati cendrung melakukan hal-hal bodoh, cukup wajahmu saja yang bodoh—jangan yang lain. Terakhir, selamat ulang tahun! Hubungi kami setelah kau selesai berduka dengan patah hatimu!" Itu adalah pesan setengah mengejek dari Kris sebelum dia masuk ke dalam mobil.

Jam sudah menunjukkan waktu dini hari, dan itu artinya hari ulang tahunnya telah tiba. Mendekam di penjara, ditolak oleh seorang laki-laki berambut hitam—benar-benar ulang tahun yang buruk.

"Hey."

Dia melihat Baekhyun, si laki-laki berambut hitam itu berdiri disana di balik _sweater_ coklatnya yang panjang—menatap Chanyeol dengan sebuah lolipop di mulutnya sebelum berkata, " _So, do you still have any reddit jokes?_ "

Chanyeol tersenyum dengan malas, tapi seketika itu juga bohlam menyala terang di dalam kepalanya. Dia tidak akan mau kalah untuk mendapatkan perhatian dari laki-laki ini. Dia masih ingin bermain-main.

" _Wanna hear a pizza joke?_ " Chanyeol mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan laki-laki itu, Baekhyun mengangkat bahunya, tanda bahwa dia menyerah untuk memikirkan lelucon dari laki-laki yang berhasil membuatnya menunggu di atas trotoar selama lebih dari satu jam—hanya karena dia menemukan lelucon laki-laki itu menarik.

" _Nevermind, it's too cheesy!_ "

Untuk beberapa saat Baekhyun menatapnya dengan takjub. Takjub dengan kebodohan yang diciptakan laki-laki itu.

" _Hey, my name is Park Chanyeol—And I'm your next mistake_." Bisiknya dengan percaya diri, tanpa mempedulikan laki-laki berambut hitam itu yang mungkin saja sedang mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena telah membiarkan si laki-laki dengan rayuan sampah menggenggam tangannya detik ini.

" _Do you want to hear a joke?_ "

" _Shut up._ "

" _You know? There's only one thing I want to change about you._ "

Baekhyun tidak menjawab, dia membiarkan Chanyeol menyelesaikan satu lagi _bad jokes_ -nya. Di dalam kepalanya dia telah membuat sebuah perhitungan, jika laki-laki itu akan memulai lelucon tentang alat kelamin lagi dia akan menendang laki-laki itu ke tempat sampah _—_ tempat di mana laki-laki itu berasal.

" _Your last name_."

Dan setelah kata itu terucap, Chanyeol bisa melihat wajah Baekhyun memerah—dan tawa lepas dari bibirnya karena telah berhasil membuat Baekhyun melupakan rencananya untuk membuangnya ke tempat sampah.

" _I want to tell you the truth, man_."

" _What is that?_ "

" _I'm too hot to handle, i'm bad and untouchable, but you looks perfect to handle me_."

.

.

.

.

Tempat sampah dan penjara adalah hal yang sangat berharga untuk Baekhyun.

Dia menyukai seorang laki-laki tinggi berambut hitam yang ternyata tinggal berseberangan di depan rumahnya.

Setiap hari Baekhyun akan mengacungkan tangannya setiap kali Ibunya bertanya siapa yang akan membuang sampah hari ini. Dia tidak menyukai sampah— _Oh_ , dulu dia adalah orang pertama yang akan melarikan diri ke dalam kamarnya dan berpura-pura tertidur setiap kali Ibunya mulai mengeluarkan kata ' _Sampah_.'

Siapa yang ingin membuang sampah? Apa menariknya membawa plastik besar berisi sampah dengan bau menyengat di dalamnya? Apa baiknya berdekatan dengan kotak sampah yang berisi ribuan virus dan bakteri?

Membuang sampah baginya adalah hal yang buruk, kecuali Park Chanyeol berada disana.

Baekhyun akan memulai kisah sesungguhnya dari yang paling awal. Dia adalah laki-laki muda yang menarik dan menjanjikan (Ibunya lebih suka menyebutnya sebagai remaja sok dewasa). Dia bertemu dengan cinta pertamanya di penjara, di malam yang seharusnya digunakan laki-laki tinggi itu untuk meniup lilin berangka 20.

Pertemuan mereka tidak bisa di kategorikan sebagai kisah romantis. Apa romantisnya bertemu dengan cinta pertamamu di dalam penjara?

Mereka bertemu kembali di depan tempat pembuangan sampah yang berada di ujung jalan perumahan mereka. Di depan tempat sampah yang mengeluarkan bau tidak sedap.

Chanyeol membawa plastik besar berisi kaleng-kaleng soda, dan remah-remah kue ulangtahunnya yang sudah tidak berbentuk—alasannya, karena teman-temannya terlalu brutal, dan beranggapan bahwa kue _tart_ di hari ulang tahun itu bukan untuk dimakan, tapi untuk dilempar ke wajahnya.

Baekhyun masih ingat bagaimana pertemuan kedua mereka berlangsung saat seorang laki-laki tinggi dengan rambut berwarna hitam dan matanya yang indah, tersenyum singkat ke arahnya—setelah dengan tidak sengaja dia hampir melempar plastik sampah itu ke arahnya. Benar-benar kesan kedua yang buruk.

Chanyeol menatapnya selama beberapa detik sebelum dia kembali tersenyum ke arahnya. Jenis senyuman yang membuat tempat sampah menjadi menara Eiffel di dalam matanya.

Baekhyun sampai heran, laki-laki tinggi yang ini terlihat sangat berbeda dengan laki-laki tinggi yang ditemuinya di penjara. Chanyeol yang ditemuinya di tempat pembuangan sampah jauh lebih santai dan menawan. Baekhyun beranggapan bahwa Chanyeol yang di penjara malam itu terpengaruh tensi alkohol yang tinggi sehingga membuatnya berbicara tidak senonoh.

" _Happy birthday_."

Suaranya terdengar begitu lembut, dia menunjuk ke arah kening Chanyeol yang masih dipenuhi oleh krim kue dan _icing sugar_. Matanya yang indah menatapnya dengan hangat—jika Baekhyun bisa menggambarkan, rasanya seperti berada di dalam kubangan sampah dan ditarik menuju pabrik coklat _Willy Wonka_.

Seindah itu, sampah terasa sangat indah untuknya.

Sejak malam itu dia dengan tegas mendeklarasikan bahwa laki-laki tinggi itu adalah cinta pertamanya. Baekhyun mulai mencari tahu di blok mana dia tinggal, berapa usianya, apa yang dilakukannya—kapan dia membuang sampahnya, dan makanan apa yang disukainya.

Dan dia mendapatkan semuanya dalam hitungan hari.

Chanyeol tinggal berseberangan di depan rumahnya. Dia dan keluarganya berasal dari Itaewon dan baru menempati rumah itu kurang dari tiga bulan, Chanyeol berusia dua tahun lebih dewasa darinya. Dia membuang sampah setiap malam, dan dia menyukai makanan instan—Baekhyun pernah membuka plastik sampahnya secara diam-diam, hanya untuk mengetahui makanan apa yang disukai laki-laki tinggi pujaannya itu.

Tapi hubungan mereka tidak pernah berkembang, hubungan mereka hanya sebatas pertemuan setiap malam di depan tempat sampah—satu atau dua kali, Baekhyun akan mendapatkan keberanian untuk menyapanya, sisanya Baekhyun hanya akan menatap Chanyeol dari balik plastik sampahnya—dengan harapan bahwa Chanyeol akan berbaik hati dan memulai sebuah pembicaraan yang lebih menarik.

Dia menikmati hubungannya dengan Chanyeol di antara tempat sampah, dia bahkan menolak semua laki-laki yang menyatakan cinta kepadanya—karena di matanya, tidak ada yang lebih menarik dari Park Chanyeol dan tempat sampah yang menemani perjalanan cinta mereka selama ini.

Bahkan di suatu malam saat Chanyeol berkata bahwa Baekhyun memiliki senyuman yang menarik, Baekhyun telah membuat sebuah janji dengan dirinya sendiri, bahwa dia tidak akan melepaskan ciuman pertamanya kepada siapapun kecuali dengan Chanyeol.

Taeyeon dan Jessica yang selalu mendengar kisah cinta satu pihak darinya, selalu berkata bahwa Baekhyun tidak akan pernah mendapatkan tetangganya itu.

Mereka tidak tahu apa-apa. Yang mengetahui hubungannya hanyalah dia dan tempat sampah.

Tidak ada yang boleh menilai hubungan sepihaknya kecuali tempat sampah yang selalu menemaninya.

Tapi semua itu tidak bertahan lama saat dia melihat sebuah mobil mewah seri satu berhenti di depan rumah Chanyeol, dia melihat seorang wanita cantik berusia di pertengahan 30, memeluk laki-laki pujaannya itu. Lalu wanita itu masuk ke dalam rumah Chanyeol, dan mobil mewahnya baru meninggalkan rumah itu di pagi hari.

Dia membuat asumsi yang buruk tentang Park Chanyeol, laki-laki tinggi pujaannya yang selalu membuat tempat sampah terasa lebih indah dari birunya lautan Maldives.

Mungkin apa yang dikatakan Taeyeon dan Jessica benar, bahwa cinta pertama tidak selalu berakhir dengan bahagia. Bahwa terkadang seseorang harus melepaskan cinta pertamanya, untuk mendapatkan cinta yang sebenarnya.

Lalu disinilah dia berdiri sekarang, di depan tempat sampah yang menyimpan berbagai kisah dan kenangan untuknya. Bersiap untuk melepaskan cinta pertamanya.

"Hai."

Chanyeol menyapanya lalu memberikan senyuman singkat, dia membawa plastik besar berisi sampah di tangan kanannya—dan menatap Baekhyun sekilas.

Baekhyun tidak lagi tersenyum dengan wajah merona ke arahnya, Baekhyun tidak lagi mencoba memulai pembicaraan tentang kenapa tempat sampah yang selalu mereka datangi hanya berwarna hijau tua.

Chanyeol bukanlah manusia yang akan memikirkan perubahan sepele dari seseorang, tapi melihat Baekhyun yang hanya berdiri disana dengan raut wajah seriusnya membuat dia berpikir, apa yang telah dia lakukan sehingga membuat pertemuan di tempat sampah ini tidak lagi menjadi satu hal yang menarik untuk Baekhyun.

"Apa kau hanya mengencani wanita berumur yang memiliki mobil mewah?"

Chanyeol menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap Baekhyun dengan tidak percaya, ini adalah pertama kalinya Baekhyun berkata ketus padanya di tempat sampah.

"Apa kau tahu bahwa aku adalah orang yang sama, yang kau temui di penjara dan menunggu di depan tempat sampah ini hanya untuk bertemu denganmu setiap malam? Apakah kau tahu bahwa kau merubah tempat sampah ini menjadi lautan berlian di mataku? Apakah kau tahu bahwa aku ingin mendorongmu ke tempat sampah setiap kali kau mengabaikanku?"

Baekhyun tidak berhenti hingga disana, dia akan mengeluarkan semua yang dia rasakan selama ini. Toh, dia tidak akan pernah mendapatkan Park Chanyeol—jadi, biarkan saja tempat sampah ini menjadi saksi bisu kisah mereka sekali lagi.

"Apa kau tahu bahwa aku pernah mengorek plastik sampahmu hanya agar—"

Kata-kata itu terputus di udara saat dia merasakan sesuatu menyentuh lapisan bibirnya dengan hangat, Park Chanyeol berada di hadapannya dengan satu tangan merengkuh lehernya dan mencium bibirnya dengan lembut.

Chanyeol melepaskan ciumannya, dia menatap Baekhyun yang masih kehilangan setengah kesadarannya setelah laki-laki yang selalu diimpikannya menciumnya dengan lembut.

"Jika menurutmu seseorang menarik, dekati mereka. Mereka mungkin menolakmu, tapi itu tidak seburuk kau menolak dirimu sendiri dengan tidak mencobanya."

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan tidak percaya, dia membiarkan laki-laki tinggi itu tertawa melihat ekspresi wajahnya yang bodoh.

"Jadi kau sudah tahu bahwa selama ini aku menyukaimu?"

Chanyeol menarik sebelah alisnya. Dia menunjuk ke arah tempat sampah yang selalu dipuja Baekhyun.

"Bahkan hingga tempat sampah inipun tahu, seberapa besar kau menyukaiku." Chanyeol mulai melangkahkan kakinya dari sana, dan membiarkan Baekhyun mulai menyamai langkah mereka.

"Jadi siapa wanita yang berada di rumahmu semalam?"

Chanyeol telah menciumnya, jadi menurutnya langkah selanjutnya berada di tangannya. Tidak perlu terburu-buru, mulai detik ini, Chanyeol adalah miliknya.

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun selama beberapa detik, dia kemudian menaikkan bahunya dengan tidak perduli.

"Kakakku."

"Jadi itu kakakmu?!"

Kini Baekhyun merasa sangat bodoh, dan merasa beruntung di waktu yang bersamaan. Bodoh karena dia merasa cemburu kepada kakak perempuan dari laki-laki pujaannya sendiri, dan merasa beruntung karena rasa cemburu itu mengantarkannya kepada ciuman pertama yang lembut dari laki-laki yang disukainya.

Impiannya menjadi kenyataan.

Jika semua orang bertanya mengapa dia begitu menyukai tempat sampah, jawabannya sangat sederhana—karena tempat sampah membawanya ke tempat yang tidak pernah dia bayangkan sebelumnya.

Tempat sampah mengantarkannya pada ciuman pertamanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-END?-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Author's Note:**

 **Hi Byoch, Open ending lagiiii. Gue sengaja gak mencantumkan logo complete di cerita ini, karna, siapa tau suatu hari gue nemu ide gila lagi buat lanjutin plot yang masih kosong.**

 **Ini seharusnya jadi bahan update-an bareng author-author di GC yang update hari minggu kemarin, tapi karna sesuatu terjadi sama hp gue dan harus dibawa ke kang serpis, jadinya apdetan ini telat banget! *tanda serunya lima biar seru***

 **Tinggalkan review jika berkenan, muah :***


	2. Bioskop dan Lampu Merah

"Bagaimana? Bisa tidak?"

Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku tidak bisa izin besok untuk pergi nonton bersamamu. Aku ada kelas tambahan sampai jam empat."

Baekhyun hanya bisa berdiri di tempatnya, tangan menggenggam dua tiket bioskop. _Sudah capek-capek mengantri untuk mendapatkan tiket, yang diajak malah tidak bisa nonton,_ batinnya.

"Ya sudah," bahu Baekhyun melorot, "aku akan menonton sendirian kalau begitu."

Chanyeol menjadi tidak tega, tapi apa boleh buat, dia tidak bisa meninggalkan kelasnya begitu saja demi pergi ke bioskop dengan laki-laki itu. Dia menyentuh lengan Baekhyun dan menepuknya. "Hei, minggu depan, bagaimana? Aku tidak ada kelas hari selasa."

Mata Baekhyun berbinar-binar _excited_ , namun detik berikutnya senyuman di wajahnya hilang. "Lalu tiket ini bagaimana?"

"Berikan pada pada temanmu saja."

Untuk beberapa detik Baekhyun terdiam mendengar saran Chanyeol. Sayang sekali pikirnya, dia mengantri tiket ini dengan susah payah, masa harus diberikan begitu saja pada orang lain. Baekhyun sudah akan membalas perkataan laki-laki itu, namun tangannya keburu ditarik.

"Ayo pulang." Chanyeol melirik jam tangannya. "Sebelum terlalu sore."

Perjalanan mereka menuju _hall_ kampus menjadi sedikit sunyi. Baik keduanya tidak ada yang mengobrol satu sama lain, biasanya mereka akan membicarakan hal-hal konyol seperti dosen Chanyeol yang suka mengupil, lalu Baekhyun juga akan bercerita tentang guru matematikanya yang mulutnya bau seperti bangkai ikan.

Lalu terlintas di pikiran Baekhyun, kalau berteman seperti ini nyaman, buat apa pacaran?

Oke, itu anggapan beberapa menit yang lalu sebelum seorang remaja laki-laki menghampiri Chanyeol dengan sepedanya.

"Chanyeol!" Panggil laki-laki itu.

 _Siapa dia?_ Tanya Baekhyun dalam hati.

"Hei, Kyungsoo. Kau mau pulang?" Chanyeol memperlambat langkahnya.

Remaja bernama Kyungsoo itu menganggukkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum.

 _Kenapa dia tersenyum seperti itu pada Chanyeol?_

"Err, Chan, boleh bicara sebentar denganmu?" Kyungsoo berujar seraya turun dari sepedanya. Tanpa berpikir lagi Chanyeol mengiyakan ajakan itu, namun Kyungsoo melirik ke arah Baekhyun. "Berdua saja tapi. Boleh?"

"Oh tentu," Chanyeol menepuk bahu Baekhyun sebelum pergi mengikuti Kyungsoo ke bawah pohon dekat taman—tidak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri. "Tunggu di sini ya, jangan pulang duluan. Aku akan segera kembali."

Baekhyun sungguh tidak masalah dengan apa yang ingin dibicarakan mereka berdua, tapi dia tidak suka melihat Chanyeol jalan berdampingan dengan Kyungsoo. Rasanya ada yang berulah di dadanya.

 _Cemburu ya?_

"Tidak!" Baekhyun berbicara pada angin dan dia jadi malu sendiri.

Dari tempatnya, Baekhyun dapat mendengar apa yang Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo bicarakan. Perasaannya mulai tidak enak saat melihat laki-laki bernama Kyungsoo itu memandangi Chanyeol dengan cara yang berbeda. Dia juga dapat melihat Chanyeol terkejut saat Kyungsoo memegang tangannya.

Baekhyun mulai panik, _tidak! Siapapun tidak ada yang boleh memegang Chanyeol seperti itu_. Samar-samar, Baekhyun mendengar kalimat dari Kyungsoo untuk Chanyeol, yang membuat jantungnya berhenti berdetak sekitar 0,5 detik.

"… _I love you_ , Chanyeol."

 _APA?_

Tanpa sadar, kaki Baekhyun telah melangkah dengan sendirinya. Melangkah bahkan lebih cepat dari sebelas tahun yang lalu saat dia hendak bertanya pada ibunya apakah dia boleh berpacaran.

Baekhyun segera mengisi kekosongan di antara kedua orang itu, memblokir pandangan Kyungsoo terhadap Chanyeol. "Apa kau bilang? _I love you, Chanyeol_?" Protes Baekhyun dengan nada tinggi. Dia berkacak pinggang di depan laki-laki asing itu.

"Apa kau tidak tahu kalau…"

 _Hei, kau bukan pacarnya Chanyeol, Baek._

"…k-kalau…"

"…kalau…Chanyeol…"

Baekhyun melirik ke arah Chanyeol yang nampak kebingungan. Dia tidak tahu apa yang harus dia katakan, namun ada dorongan untuk lidahnya bergerak.

"C-Chanyeol itu pacarku!"

Kyungsoo melongo.

Chanyeol juga.

Rahang mereka terjatuh beberapa senti setelah Baekhyun mengatakannya penuh percaya diri untuk kedua kalinya. "Chanyeol itu pacarku. Jangan ganggu dia! Seenaknya saja bilang _I love you_ ke pacar orang." Baekhyun menepuk pohon di sampingnya. "Nih, katakan _I love you_ pada pohon!"

Dua detik selanjutnya, tangan Baekhyun telah menggenggam tangan Chanyeol. Berjalan menjauh dari Kyungsoo yang masih terkena _shock_ , berjalan menjauh darinya dan tidak pernah melihat ke belakang.

"Baekhyun, berhenti!" Chanyeol tiba-tiba menghempaskan tangannya. "Apa yang kau katakan tadi? Aku pacarmu?" Laki-laki tinggi itu menatapnya tidak percaya.

"K-Kau tidak dengar apa yang kuucapkan tadi, hah?" Baekhyun mengambil tangan Chanyeol lagi, hendak melanjutkan langkahnya, namun laki-laki itu menahannya.

"Tapi kau belum boleh pacaran, bukannya kau yang bilang Ibumu melarangmu pacaran."

Dia berbalik menghadap Chanyeol, berusaha mengumpulkan kata-kata dalam kepalanya. "Itu kan dulu! Mulai sekarang aku ini pacarmu dan kau adalah pacarku. Katakan itu pada Kyungsoo, atau Kyoongsu entahlah siapa namanya, aku tidak peduli. Kalau dia berani bilang _I Love You_ padamu, dia akan berurusan denganku."

Baekhyun menarik tangan Chanyeol, dan laki-laki itu masih menahannya.

"Apa lagi, _sih_ , Chanyeol?"

"Memangnya ibumu mengizinkanmu pacaran denganku?" Chanyeol bertanya hati-hati.

"Tentu saja boleh. Umurku sudah sembilan belas tahun, aku bisa membuat roti lapis isi keju sendiri, aku bisa mengerjakan soal perpangkatan lebih cepat dari siapapun. Ibu…ibu tidak bisa melarangku." Wow, Baekhyun begitu _gentle_ saat mengatakan hal itu pada Chanyeol, padahal…

 _Baekhyun, kau tidak boleh pacaran dengan siapapun sebelum kau wisuda. Ibu tidak mau kau nanti jadi tidak fokus belajar._

 _Maaf ya, bu, tapi peraturan Ibu terlalu kuno untuk anakmu yang kekinian ini,_ Baekhyun membatin dalam hati.

Baekhyun menarik tangan Chanyeol untuk ketiga kalinya, dan laki-laki itu masih menahannya. "Astaga, _for Neptunus sake_! Apa lagi?"

"Kau mau ke mana, Baek?"

"Pulang, apalagi?"

"Jalannya 'kan disebelah sana."

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun takut menyeberang jalan.

Mungkin terdengar seperti pecundang—seseorang yang payah. Menyeberang jalan saja masa tidak bisa?

Tapi tetap saja, menurut Baekhyun, hal itu begitu mengerikan sekarang. Begitu banyak kemungkinan yang dapat terjadi saat dia menyeberang jalan. Layaknya di film-film pembunuhan atau Final Destination _,_ _apa kau tidak takut jika itu benar-benar terjadi_? Begitu pikirnya.

"Ayo!" Chanyeol menarik tangannya.

Langit mulai berulah dari setengah jam yang lalu—menurunkan butir-butir air ke atas kepala mereka. Keduanya hanya bisa membiarkan rintik hujan menghampiri mereka.

Kini di tengah hiruk pikuk orang yang berlari lalu lalang mencari tempat berteduh, Baekhyun malah berdiri di tepi jalan bersama Chanyeol, hendak menyeberang, tapi kautahu kan Baekhyun takut melangkahkan kakinya.

"Ayo menyeberang jalan!" Ajak Chanyeol untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Tidak mau." Baekhyun menyahut dengan pelan.

"Apa? Tapi halte busnya ada di sana" Chanyeol menunjuk ke seberang jalan.

" _Yeah_ , Park Chanyeol, aku tahu dan aku bisa melihatnya."

"Lalu, apa masalahnya?"

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya dan berjongkok. "Tidak mau. Aku tidak mau menyeberang!"

Chanyeol pun bingung. "Kenapa?"

"Aku takut, tahu!"

Laki-laki itu melepaskan tangan Baekhyun untuk berkacak pinggang. "Hei, apa yang kau takutkan? Lampu untuk pejalan kaki sudah berwarna hijau."

"Bagaimana kalau tiba-tiba berubah jadi merah?"

"Mana mungkin! Ada peringatannya jika lampu akan berubah. Ayo—"

Chanyeol mencoba meraih tangan Baekhyun, namun laki-laki itu tidak menggubrisnya. Malah memeluk kedua lututnya erat tanpa melihat ke arah Chanyeol. "Bagaimana jika lampunya rusak dan para mobil itu berjalan ke arah kita?"

Chanyeol menghela napas dengan lelah. "Jangan mengada-ada."

"Aku tidak mengada-ada! Aku sedang menjabarkan beberapa kemungkinan mengerikan kalau kita menyeberang jalan," Baekhyun berujar hampir menjerit. "Tidakkah kau mengerti aku takut setengah mati? Aku bisa mengalami serangan jantung saat ini juga! Bagaimana jika nanti ada mobil yang tidak mematuhi peraturan, menerobos lampu lalu lintas dan menabrak kita?"

Sekali lagi Chanyeol menghela napas dan Baekhyun yakin sebentar lagi dia akan ditinggalkan sendirian, lalu dia akan membusuk di sini karena tidak bisa berjalan menyeberangi jalan. _Oh yeah_ , dia akan menjadi bangkai.

"Kalau itu terjadi…" Chanyeol berkata sambil mendekati wajah Baekhyun. "…berarti itu adalah takdir kita. Kita mati dengan cara seperti itu, kau mengerti?"

"Yah!" Baekhyun berteriak sebal padanya, Chanyeol hanya terkekeh seolah mati dengan cara tertabrak adalah hal paling wajar di dunia. "Kau menyebalkan, Park Chanyeol! Kalau kau mau mati, mati saja sana sendirian. Jangan ajak-ajak aku! Aku masih punya tugas untuk kelas bahasa inggris, latihan drama dan aku ingin wisuda, lalu menikah!"

Chanyeol berdecak, akhirnya berjongkok bersama Baekhyun. Baekhyun merasa seperti anak berumur tujuh tahun diperlakukan seperti ini oleh Chanyeol.

"Hei, _Chicken Baby_ ," Chanyeol berbisik lembut seraya menyelipkan rambut basah Baekhyun ke belakang telinganya, "kenapa kau harus takut menyeberang jalan? Kau tidak akan menyeberanginya sendirian, ada aku bersamamu. Jika semua kemungkinan mengerikan itu terjadi, aku akan melindungimu. Aku akan menahan semua mobil itu untuk tidak menyentuh satu senti tubuhmu seperti…eumm… _Edward Cullen_ di film _Twilight_."

 _Haha_ , itu adalah kalimat motivasi terkonyol yang pernah Baekhyun dengar. Chanyeol ingin seperti _Edward Cullen_ yang melindungi _Bella Swan_ dari mobil van? Dia pikir Baekhyun akan percaya?

"Tapi, Chanyeol, lihat apa yang kupakai!"

Uhm, Oke, jawaban macam apa itu? Lantas apa hubungannya dengan dia tidak mau menyeberang jalan?

Tapi Chanyeol, di tengah kebingungannya, tetap memperhatikan penampilan Baekhyun. Laki-laki itu mengenakan _kets_ setinggi gunung, mini _pants_ , _clutch bag_ , dan rambut yang basah. Lalu apa hubungannya semua itu dengan tidak mau menyeberang?

"Oke, aku melihatnya. Kau menggemaskan."

"Pakaian ini–apa kau bilang?"

Apa Chanyeol baru saja memuji Baekhyun, di tengah hujan dan di tepi jalan?!

Chanyeol mengangguk. "Iya, kau menggemaskan pakai celana warna _pink_." Dia mengacungkan kedua jempolnya.

Tidak, Chanyeol. Kau tidak memperbaiki keadaan.

"Ini warna ungu. Lupakan. Aku tetap tidak mau menyeberang."

Baekhyun membalikkan tubuhnya dan memeluk lututnya semakin kencang.

"Oke, lupakan. Lupakan kau ingin menyeberang jalan atau tidak. Lupakan bahwa sekarang sedang hujan. Lupakan semuanya. Aku pergi."

Setelah beberapa detik, pria itu tidak lagi melanjutkan kata-katanya. Baekhyun masih menunggu kelanjutan dari drama anehnya ini, namun tidak ada apapun yang terjadi. Tidak ada Chanyeol yang membujuknya lagi. Tidak ada Chanyeol yang menarik tangannya untuk menyeberangi jalan lagi. Samar-samar, Baekhyun bisa mendengar suara Bus yang berjalan menjauh meninggalkan halte.

 _Apa Chanyeol sudah pergi_? Jadi, Baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang dan melihat Chanyeol tidak berada di sana.

 _Oh, jadi dia menyerah begitu saja? Oke. Fine._

"Dasar…" Baekhyun tidak sanggup melanjutkan ucapannya sendiri, karena jika dia melakukannya, mungkin neraka akan menunggu kedatangannya.

Baekhyun memutuskan untuk berdiri dan berjalan pergi, namun tidak menyeberang. Dia akan berjalan kemana pun, mungkin kesasar di tengah hujan kedengaran cukup keren.

Baekhyun terus berjalan bersama egonya yang melangit, langkahnya semakin jauh membawanya dari tempat yang ditinggalkannya tadi. Kakinya mulai terasa sakit luar biasa. Dia tidak mau menangis di tengah hujan. Percayalah, hal itu tidak ada di dalam kepalanya. _Well_ , mungkin ada di dalam kepala Chanyeol. Mungkin membuat kekasih _dadakan_ nya menangis di tengah hujan, menurut Chanyeol, keren.

Persetan. Baekhyun bukan manusia yang lemah. Dia bahkan pernah berteriak keras di kelas drama bahwa dia seperti Elsa di film _Frozen_ , dia kuat, mandiri, bebas dan tidak membutuhkan siapapun di dalam hidupnya.

Tapi…nampaknya itu mustahil.

Seolah Chanyeol jatuh dari langit, tiba-tiba saja pria itu muncul di depan Baekhyun dengan sebuah skuter. Ada rasa kaget yang menggetarkan jantungnya, namun rasa marah lebih mendominasi.

"Minggir! Aku mau pulang! Kau tidak bisa memaksaku menyeberang lagi, kau–yha, apa yang kau lakukan?!"

Chanyeol berlutut. Baekhyun pikir pemuda itu ingin meminta maaf dengan cara seperti itu. Baekhyun bersumpah itu tidak akan berpengaruh apa-apa. Nasi telah menjadi bubur.

Tapi, Baekhyun salah.

Park Chanyeol berlutut untuk membuka sepatu converse hitam kesayangannya itu. Lalu dia mendongak ke arah Baekhyun. "Lepaskan _kets_ -mu."

"Apa?"

Chanyeol menghela napas, lantas tanpa bicara, tangannya meraih kaki Baekhyun dengan lembut. Melihat hal itu, Baekhyun tidak punya ide apa-apa.

"Chanyeol, apa yang kau lakukan?"

Orang-orang yang melihat mereka pasti menyangka mereka orang aneh. Mereka membuka sepatu di tepi jalan dan orang-orang itu harus tahu siapa pemilik ide tersebut.

"Kau kelihatan tidak nyaman memakai sepatu tinggi ini. Kau jadi sulit berjalan dan meringis setiap melangkah."

Kemudian sesuatu yang hanya Baekhyun baca di novel roman picisan tiba-tiba saja terjadi padanya.

Chanyeol memakaikan sepasang sepatunya di kaki Baekhyun. Dia mengikat talinya dan menatap Baekhyun yang tidak tahu harus berkata apa.

"Kau pakai sepatuku saja, ya."

"Cha-Chanyeol…"

Pemuda itu melompat berdiri, memperhatikan kaki Baekhyun sejenak dan tersenyum. "Hei, kau keren juga pakai converse."

Park Chanyeol, apa yang kau lakukan pada hati dan akal sehat Baekhyun? Lima belas menit yang lalu kau memporak porandakan keadaan seakan-akan tidak akan pernah memperbaikinya lagi, lalu sekarang, kau mengembalikan semuanya seperti sedia kala dan menatanya terlalu baik. Baekhyun yang menolak menangis di tengah hujan saja, hampir menangis dibuatnya.

"Kau menyebalkan." Pukulan-setengah-hati mendarat di dadanya.

"Jadi," Chanyeol berkata dengan mantap, "Kita pulang sekarang?"

Setelah Baekhyun duduk di bangku penumpang, dia menyandarkan dagunya di bahu Chanyeol dan memeluk pinggang pria itu dengan kedua tangannya. Rasanya nyaman walaupun tubuhnya menggigil terkena angin. Chanyeol mengantarnya dengan menggunakan skuter. Dan kau tahu apa, Baekhyun menyukainya. Sangat.

"Wohoooo! Lihat ini!" Chanyeol berseru selagi menggoyang-goyangkan kakinya. "Aku menjadi orang pertama yang mengendarai skuter tanpa alas kaki. Aku keren kan?"

Baekhyun tertawa. _Ya Tuhan, apa yang telah kulakukan di masa lalu sampai harus menerima ini semua?_

"Maaf."

"Untuk?"

"Menyuruhmu mati sendirian."

Chanyeol tertawa kecil. "Ada-ada saja."

"Kau boleh saja tertawa, tapi aku serius. Aku tidak mau kau tinggalkan sendiri. Aku mau selalu bersamamu, Chanyeol _Cullen_."

Chanyeol mengambil salah satu tangan Baekhyun yang memeluk perutnya dengan erat lalu mengecup punggung tangan itu dengan semangat. "Baiklah, permintaan diterima, Baekhyun _Swan_."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-TOBECONTINUED-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Author's Note:**

 **Halooo, how? how?**


End file.
